Dear Santa
by Brat-Child3
Summary: Sam's been a very good girl this year. DxS One Shot


**Authors Note: **Posted this under my original Screen Name "BratChild2". Since my very cruel and heartless _ex _best friend decided to report me with false accussations, my whole account was pulled and I lost everything. Some fics have been recovered by way awesome readers who had saved them. This is one of those!

**It was not known that Sam was a Jew when I wrote this almost two years ago.**

Enjoy Christmas in July!

* * *

**Dear Santa.**

Christmas shopping was definitely _not _her idea of a good time. Maybe it was the crowds, the frustration of not finding what she was looking for, or even the screaming child that had been in front of her in the twenty minute check-out line she had just gone through. Whatever the case, she could only be thankful she had to endure the situation only once a year.

Sam dropped heavily onto a chair located at one of the many tables in the center of the mall. She tucked the single bag she carried safely between her boots, and with an exaggerated sigh let her face fall into her folded arms.

She had been incredibly lucky in finding the perfect gift for everyone. Everyone that is, except for Danny. Everything seemed too cliché, too overdone or too thoughtless. She had never had this problem before. But she had also never been so concerned with what he would think before. Sometimes people read indications of their feelings through the gift given. It had to be perfect without being obvious.

The sound of cheering children broke her chain of thoughts. Santa must have come back from his lunch break. She lifted her head, pushing back a strand of midnight hair and resting her cheek in her palm. A puff of amusement escaped her slight grin as she watched the first child being placed on Santa's lap. Once upon a time she had believed in Santa , too.

And then she grew a brain.

She gasped when a pair of hands covered her vision, followed by an obviously imitated girly voice. "Guess who?"

"Tucker," She grumbled, prying his hands away.

"And I see you're in another pleasant mood, aren't you, sunshine?" He asked, settling in the chair opposite her.

Her normal glare darkened. "Do you have any idea how many stampedes of rabid Paullina clones I had to dodge because of half-price sales?"

"Sorry," He laughed, sounding anything but. "Wanna cookie?" He pulled one out of a small, white bag and held it out to her. "It'll make you feel better."

She pulled back and opened her mouth to protest, but he used the opportunity to shove the treat inside. "I promise, it doesn't contain any animals. Besides, it's Christmas, you gotta have cookies."

She cracked a small smile and took a bite as she pulled it out of her mouth. "So what are you doing here? And where's Danny?"

Tucker pulled out his own cookie, taking a big bite and speaking with a full mouth, "Danny's spending quality time with his Dad."

"Uh oh." She remarked.

"Yeah, so you might wanna steer clear of him until tomorrow. You know how grouchy he can get."

"I'm surprised you ventured out alone. Shouldn't you be cooped up in your house playing video games? Give me another cookie."

He smiled as she pulled the bag away. "Addictive, aren't they? It's called _real food_."

"Shut up, Tucker." She warned, though she still smiled.

He chuckled slightly. "I'm here to try to find a side job for a little extra cash. I'm broke and haven't gotten anyone presents."

"Christmas is in a week. You wouldn't even have your first paycheck by then."

He pulled the cookie bag away from her and selected another. "Better late than never."

Sam let out an irritated moan. "It'll be never for me if I don't figure out what to get Danny."

"Oh, that's easy," Tucker mused. "Get him that C.D he's been talking about."

Her nose wrinkled in distaste. "No, I can't get him that. It's too impersonal."

"Do you _want _it to be personal?" He raised an eyebrow and cast her a teasing smile.

A soft blush stained her cheeks. "Well… I…I thought…" She stuttered. Her embarrassment faded to anger when his laughter increased. "I want something special for everyone I'm getting a present for, not just Danny."

"Uh huh." He agreed, sounding completely unconvinced. "So, who else are you having trouble finding something for?"

"No one, just Danny." She supplied, catching her mistake a little too late. "Um, because-"

"It has to be perfect." Tucker finished for her. It was obvious he was trying his hardest not to break out in a fit of laughter. "Maybe you should drop by Victoria's secret and-"

She stood abruptly and whacked him over the head with her shopping bag. "I should leave before you say something _really _stupid and I end up killing you."

His good sense of humor had finally got to him. He was able, however, to stop her before she walked away. "Wait, Sam. You haven't told anyone what _you _want."

She turned to face him as he walked up behind her. "I don't want anything."

He frowned slightly. "Not even Danny in nothing but a Christmas bow?"

He ducked quickly as she swung her bag at him a second time, and rose laughing. "You'd better ask Santa for that one, 'cause I'm not sure I can get it. It's one of a kind, y'know."

"Tucker…" She growled between clenched teeth.

"Okay, I'm outta here. Catch you later." He walked away with a Cheshire smile, looking quite pleased with himself.

When she was sure he had disappeared from sight, she sunk back into the chair with a tortured whine. Tucker may have only been joking, but he hit way too close to the truth. Danny _was _the only thing she wanted for Christmas. Not necessarily clad in only a Christmas bow.

A naughty smile twitched her mouth. Well, the thought _did_ have its appeal, she had to admit. Unfortunately, she wouldn't be getting what would really mean something to her, so what was the point in getting anything at all? It would only remind her of what she didn't have.

She let out a weary sigh as her eyes wandered around the overly decorated mall. The amethyst orbs froze on a red mail box tucked off the side of Santa's makeshift "room".

"_Santa's mailbox."_ She mentally read the glittery green letters on the sign above the box. She looked away, but something drew her back to it.

She gave a quiet little laugh. Deciding to humor herself for the holidays, she once again got up from the table and glided toward the box. She pulled a piece of paper from the thick pad provided, and used the chain attached pen to write her Christmas wish.

"Here you go, Santa." She spoke as she folded the paper in half and slipped it through the slot. "I've been a good girl this year."

---

Tucker moaned in agony and pulled at the green tights he wore. If he would have known it would be so uncomfortable, he never would have taken the week long job of playing one of Santa's elves at the mall. Thankfully it was his last day, and the little girl on Santa's lap was the last child of the night.

"Okay, let Santa's elf help you down." He spoke calmly to the child.

"I don't want to!" She wailed in his ear.

He placed a hand to his now damaged eardrum and shook the ringing out of his head.

"Be a good girl, Amy. You want that dolly, don't you?." Santa asked her.

Tucker proceeded to remove the child, where she promptly bit his hand.

"Ouch!" He shirked, jerking back from the tiny demon. "I guess we know who made the naughty list this year."

The child immediately bust into tears at this, and her mother hurried to whisk the child away, glaring at the cruel elf as she went.

"You're lucky this is our last day, or I would have had to fire you for that." Santa pointed out.

"No, I would have quit already." He grinned.

Santa chuckled as they walked toward the back room provided for employees. "I can't blame you. If one more child had tinkled on my lap, Santa would have run away."

Tucker laughed and eagerly pulled off the rubber elf ears he sported. He tossed them carelessly in a box of other elf parts, and paused when he noticed a familiar doodle in the box next to it. "Hey, Danny? What are these?"

Danny "Santa" pulled his sweater over his head before answering. "Those were the letters dropped in Santa's mail box. I was going through a few of them on my break the other day. I feel bad that all those kids wrote Santa a letter and they go straight to the garbage."

"Ah, they don't know the difference." Tucker assured as he pulled the paper he was eyeing from the pile and flipped it open. His eyes widened as he took in the writing. He blinked, reading it over a second time. "No way!"

"What? Someone else ask for a baby polly-wally-aptasouras?" Danny laughed as he unbuckled his Santa belt and let the oversized, red pants fall to the floor. He was certainly a scrawny Santa, but the mall had been desperate, and so had he. He was only glad it was over.

Tucker shook his head, jaw dropped as he stared at the note. "You've gotta see this for yourself."

Danny smiled as he pulled on his proper pants. "I think those tights are cutting off the blood flow to your brain." He zipped his fly as he approached his friend, and peered over his shoulder at the note.

"Dear Santa," He read out loud. "All I want for Christmas is for my friend, Danny, to return my feelings," He paused a moment, his heart kicking up as he swallowed a lump of nervousness. "Though I wouldn't mind if you wanted to gift wrap him."

A silent chuckle started deep in Tuckers chest, quickly developing into a loud roar of laughter that bubbled out of his throat. "I always knew she had the hots for you!"

Danny ripped the note from his grasp, looking over it again with wide, astonished eyes. He swallowed hard before speaking again, "C- C'mon Tucker. You don't actually think Sam, _our _Sam, wrote this."

"Open your eyes, man!" Tucker exclaimed. "It's signed S.M."

The crystal blue of Danny's eyes locked on the initials. He could feel his mouth go dry as reality began to sink in. "It… could be a coincidence."

Tucker scoffed, now removing his own itchy costume. "Uh Huh, and you're really Santa Clause. That is Sam's writing. I'd recognize it anywhere. And look at the doodle on the front. Just like the one's on her notebook."

Danny's hands trembled slightly as he lowered the note to look at his smirking friend. "And this is amusing to you, _how_?"

Tucker's smile only grew. "Two reasons," He supplied, slipping his legs into his pants. "First, I always knew there was _something _with you two. You feel the same way, don't even try to deny it. Second, I now have _thee_ perfect gift for both of you." He placed a hand on Danny's shoulder, pausing for dramatic effect. "Each other."

---

The night before Christmas, Sam staggered down the stairs tiredly, already dressed in her cozy, satin pajamas. She paused to admire the softly blinking lights lighting the Christmas tree. Despite everything she could pick out wrong with the holidays, it still gave her a warm, cheerful feeling inside. A feeling she would probably never admit out loud.

She smiled and stretched, her yawn dying half way when she noticed the abnormally large present residing beneath the giant evergreen. It hadn't been there twenty minutes ago, when she had gone up to her room. Her curiosity ablaze, she approached the tree and peered down at the tag;

_To: Sam_

_From: Santa_

"_To be opened Christmas eve."_

She glanced around the entire room and back down at the brightly colored paper. With her lips pursed in puzzlement, she slid her fingers beneath the lid and pried it off, giving a start when a pair of familiar blue eyes accompanied by a cute smile gazed up at her from inside the box.

"Danny?" Her shrill voice rang out. If it hadn't been for the initial shock, she was sure she would find the red bow tapped in his hair extremely amusing.

"Merry Christmas, Sam." His smile brightened as he stood, though remaining within the box.

"What are you… I mean why… How did you-"

He held out the note she had put in Santa's mail box, allowing her to remember what she had wrote. "Let's just say a little Elf made sure Santa got your letter."

Her eyes glided from the paper in his hand to his warm, loving gaze. Still she couldn't find her voice.

"There's more." He broke the silence as he looked up, directing her vision the same way.

Mistletoe.

Her heart thudded loudly as she lowered her head, and was immediately met with Danny's lips melting against hers. She leaned into him as she felt her body weakening from his touch. The kiss was broken slowly, allowing his breath to linger against her moist lips.

"Now that you got me, do you still want me?" He asked, slightly out of breath.

Slowly, a devious smile crept up her face. "I'll have to try you out first." She teased, shoving him back inside the box. She whipped out her cell Phone and dialed a number. Within seconds, a pair of strong men entered the front door.

"Yes, Sam?" One asked.

She smirked. "Could you take my new toy up to my room? I'd like to play with it early."

"Sure thing." They answered with a smile, and immediately whisked the large, halfa filled box up the stairs.

A soft giggle escaped her lips. This was most definitely going to be the most pleasurable Christmas she had so far.

* * *

_Brat-Child3 :)_


End file.
